


Legendary Friendship: The Beginning

by Bethann



Series: Legendary Friendship [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, au elements, illustrated story, questfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Gandalf in Moria, Aragorn makes a surprising request of Gimli and a famous friendship is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Friendship: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We try to make our stories fit the book canon most of the time, but all of our stories have a few au elements and this one is no exception. Tolkien says that elves reach the age of consent at age 50, but for the purpose of my stories it is around 1,000. In the beginning of this series and in this particular story, Legolas is around 800 years old and has joined the quest without permission from his father and king. That means that even though he is chronologically older than most of the members of the fellowship, in terms of stage of life he is one of the youngest. You have to accept this little au idea for our stories to make sense. There are a whole series of stories based on this premise many that have already been posted here and many more that haven't yet, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Please enjoy! And if you do, we'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to drop us a line! Kudos are appreciated, but comments keep us writing and posting!
> 
> If you have a story idea you'd like to see done in our universe, please let us know. We might just be able to come up with something for you!

  
Gimli helped the younger hobbits kindle a fire of brush and fir wood, and then  
assisted them in drawing water. All the while he kept up a lighthearted  
chatter, trying to distract the young ones from their grief by engaging them in  
conversation. He was careful to keep his tone cheerful, eventually eliciting  
smiles from the halflings with tales of his life in Erebor. He patted the curly  
head of the youngest hobbit, and smiling, turned away from the fire and walked a  
little distance from the camp. The dwarf felt it was his duty to keep up the  
spirits of the other members of the company, as too much sorrow could cripple  
their mission. This was not an easy task, however, since Gimli's own heart was  
weighed down with anguish over the devastation they had encountered in Moria and the tragic loss of their leader and friend. Losing the  
wizard had been a crippling blow to the fellowship.

The dwarf sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, pulled a pipe from his pack and lit  
it. He drew in a great breath of smoke and let the memories of the last several  
days flood his mind. He recalled the horror he had felt as he had stared into  
the darkness of the deep pit that had swallowed Gandalf. Before it had  
registered in anyone's mind that they had lost their leader, and guide, the bridge had  
cracked and fallen, and they were chasing after a new leader. Aragorn had led  
them up the great stairs and into a wide echoing passage. Gimli had heard the  
weeping of Frodo and Sam as they ran along this corridor until they finally  
reached the shattered gates. Aragorn had slain the orc captain that had been in  
their path, and the company had continued their mad dash down the age worn steps  
at the threshold of Moria. They had finally reached the relative safety of the  
open sky, but had not stopped running until they were out of bowshot of the  
walls.

Only then had the company looked back and allowed grief to overcome them. Gimli  
recalled the tears that had coursed down his own cheeks as the hobbits had cast  
themselves upon the ground weeping. He remembered the stricken faces of the men  
as they stood silently watching the thin black smoke coming out from the archway  
of the gates under the mountain's shadow. Only the elf had remained stoic and  
unreadable as he quickly set about dealing with the necessary tasks of practical  
matters. Gimli drew again on the pipe and shook his head at the memory. If he  
lived a thousand years, he would never understand the thinking of elves. In the  
days since the loss of the wizard, Gimli felt he had grown closer to the  
halflings and the men in the company, but the elf had become even more illusive  
than before if that were possible. At least before, he could count on an  
occasional insult or haughty look being thrown in his direction. Now it was as  
if the elf did not see him, or anyone else for that matter, though he had been  
indispensable in helping move the company forward from that dreadful day.

So engrossed in thought was Gimli that he started a bit when a rough hand landed  
on his shoulder. Aragorn sat next to the dwarf and lit his own pipe, looking as it he has something to say, though he managed to smoke half a bowl before he actually did so and even then he seemed hesitant.

"I wanted to thank you, friend Gimli, for all your assistance in trying to  
return things back to as normal as possible since that dark day we will never  
forget. Your positive attitude and cheerful demeanor have been invaluable to  
all of us."

"Think nothing of it, Laddie," the dwarf brushed aside the compliment. "Anyone  
could have provided the same service. It takes no great skill to tell a story or make a jest or  
two."  
"It may not take great skill," Aragorn said, "but it takes a kind and caring  
heart to bother to try to bolster others in spite of your own sorry, as you have done."

"Do not be ridiculous, Human!" the dwarf snorted, flushing at the praise. " `Twas nothing I tell you."

Aragorn smiled, teasingly, "Admit it Master Dwarf! You have already shown your softer  
side. It is too late to hide it from us now. In fact it is for that very reason  
I wish to talk to you. I need to explain something to you and ask a boon of  
you as well."

Dwarven warriors never squirm, but Gimli felt like doing so at the man's kind words. "Get on with it then Boy!" the dwarf said,  
gruffly to hide his embarrassment. "I don't have all day to listen to your flowery speech! What is it you  
would talk to me about?"

"I wish to talk to you about Legolas."

"The elf?" Gimli asked in astonishment. "What could you possible have to say  
about him that I need to know?"

"I have a favor to ask of you in regards to him, but I need to explain a few  
things first." Gimli eyed Aragorn skeptically, while Aragorn took a deep breath and began to explain. "Legolas is very dear to  
me. We have been friends since I was a mere babe in Rivendell. He is a  
formidable warrior and his fighting skill is unsurpassed anywhere on Arda."

"That is clear to anyone with eyes who has seen him fight." Gimli replied. "Get  
to your point."

"It is just this:" Aragorn continued. "He is still very young, and he needs more  
care than I am able to provide alone."

"You just said you have known him since your childhood. How can he be young?"  
the dwarf asked, intrigued now.

"He is centuries older than either of us, Gimli, but as you know different races  
mature at different rates." The man explained. "The Eldar have the opportunity  
to live forever, which means childhood and adolescence lasts much longer than it  
does among mortal races. By the laws of the elves, he has not even come of age  
yet."

Suddenly the dwarf was filled with regret at his former treatment of the elf, who now, it seemed was  
only an elfling. Just a child, and the dwarf had not been kind. If only he had known...

. "You should have let me know this sooner!" , he expostulated. "It would have made a difference in how I've treated  
him thus far. Exactly how old is he anyway? And tell me in terms I can  
comprehend."

"There are many factors to consider, so it is hard to say exactly," Aragorn  
answered, "in human terms perhaps around fifteen or sixteen years."

Gimli widened his eyes in shock at this information, and felt almost ill at the thought. Did all elves send there children off to war? It was appalling, that's what it was. "He is nothing but a  
precocious child then! Why he should not even be here!"

The man looked anguished at the dwarf's words. "Believe me, Gimli, I have spent  
many nights having that exact thought. However, his presence in the fellowship  
has proven to be invaluable. It was not a mistake to bring him."

"Perhaps," the dwarf said doubtfully, "I can't say that I think much of his  
father, for allowing it, however. This is possibly the most dangerous quest  
ever to go forth in the history of Middle Earth."

"I have not asked him for certain," the man admitted, "but likely his father was  
unaware that he had decided to embark on this journey."

"He is here without leave then?"

"Aye, I believe so. For a certainty I would not wish to be in his shoes when he  
returns home."

Gimli felt oddly protective of the one whom he had considered almost a rival a  
few minutes ago. "If he is only a child as you say, he can be forgiven such  
foolishness. He has behaved in a way that would be expected of any lad. But, I would not wish to be in YOUR shoes when his father discovers you  
allowed him to accompany us!"

Aragorn winced at the censure he heard in the dwarf's voice. "It was not a  
decision that was made lightly or by me alone. Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, and I  
discussed this at great length. We decided that his arrival at just the precise  
moment when the company was being formed was not a mere coincidence. My father  
felt that the Valar may have had a hand in it."

The dwarf was still unconvinced, but did not wish to add to Aragorn's burden by  
heaping more guilt upon his shoulders. "It matters not," he said, "the fact is  
he is here and there is no turning back now. What favor did you wish to ask of  
me then?"

"As I've already said, he needs more care than I can provide alone. Now that we  
no longer have Gandalf, it falls to me to lead this quest. Of course my primary  
concern must be for the ring bearer so I am no longer able to keep close enough  
watch on Legolas. He should not be left entirely to his own devices."

"You are asking me to act as his guardian?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

"Exactly so!" the man exclaimed.

"Why me? I have not a single clue about the needs of elflings."

"I ask you because it has become clear that you have a caring heart and the  
ability to fulfill this assignment. You have already done so with the others of  
the fellowship in these last days." The man pointed out. "As for his needs,  
they are the same as a youngster of any race. He needs encouragement and  
affection. Someone to talk to and to confide his concerns in. Someone to  
monitor his behavior and call him to account if necessary…"

"Hold on a minute! You don't expect me to…"

"He needs someone, who can watch out for him and there is no one else I could ask," Aragorn implored the  
dwarf, "Like all young ones, he does not always recognize his own limitations.  
He needs someone watching out to make sure he doesn't become a danger to  
himself. I would not ask this of you if we were not in such dire straits."

"He would never agree to such a thing!" the dwarf pointed out.

"He will do as I bid him, Master Gimli," the man said evenly.

"That may be so, but I will do this thing on one condition," the dwarf declared,  
"he must agree to it. I will not bully the lad into heeding me against his  
will."

The man patted Gimli's shoulder and smiled in relief. At least the dwarf had not  
refused altogether. "I will talk to him then," Aragorn said. Gimli nodded,  
rose from his seat, and returned to the fire. From this spot he could see the  
man call the elf to sit next to him. The two heads bent together and Gimli  
could see Aragorn was speaking, though he could not hear what was being said.  
Legolas' face remained unreadable. After a while, the man pulled the elf into a  
one-armed embrace and then came to stand next to Gimli near the fire, leaving  
Legolas sitting on the fallen log.

"What did he have to say?" the dwarf asked.

"He did not refuse," Aragorn replied, "though he didn't agree either."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It means he wishes to think it over perhaps. Or it could mean he is too  
distressed to come up with a proper answer. I'm afraid that grief over the loss  
of Mithrandir is eating at him even more than I suspected. He has not been able  
to mourn properly and that can be as dangerous to an elf as a festering arrow  
wound," the man explained.

"I could not tell that he was affected at all. He seems to be entirely unfazed  
to me," Gimli observed.

"It is not a custom among elves to give voice to grief, except with close family  
members. I alone among the company am close enough to help him, and yet I have  
not had the opportunity to do so," Aragorn explained anxiously, " Even now it is  
pressing on me to tend to Frodo. I cannot have my attention drawn away from him  
for too long." His eyes drifted to the ring bearer.

"What would you have me do?" Gimli asked helplessly.

"Try talking to him. Say whatever feels natural to you."

"Nothing feels natural when it comes to conversing with elves," Gimli grumbled,  
"but never let it be said that a dwarf is not willing to try new things."

Gimli observed the elfling from his place near the fire, and was surprised to  
find that his heart twisted a little in sympathy for the lad. The child should  
be at home with his family to comfort him over the great loss he had endured,  
but instead he was on this broken path in the middle of this wilderness trying  
to deal with the staggering responsibility of continuing on with the quest.  
The face that had earlier seemed stoic and expressionless now appeared to look  
merely lost. Gimli wondered why he had not noticed this before. Gathering his  
determination, the dwarf walked over to sit next to the elf, though he was  
careful not to touch him. He started to say something jovial, but under the  
circumstances it didn't seem appropriate so he tried a different tactic, "It's  
been a rough few days eh Laddie?"

Legolas' only response was a single nod of his head. Gimli sighed. So much for  
talking, he thought. Perhaps he should begin with a peace offering. "Look Lad,  
proven to be a capable warrior and you have my utmost respect. I wish to call a  
truce if you are willing."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Master Dwarf," the elf replied bitterly, "but I  
doubt you would be saying such things if Aragorn had not revealed to you my  
humiliating secret."

"Humiliating secret?" the dwarf was puzzled, "do you mean that he let me know  
your true age? I admit I wish I had known earlier, but it is hardly something  
to be ashamed of. You have no reason to be embarrassed of your youth."

"Sometimes it seems so," Legolas sighed, "I have made many mistakes on this  
quest."

"Don't be absurd, Elfling," Gimli said, patting the pale hand, "everyone makes  
mistakes occasionally, and we were all young at one time you know. Why even the  
old wizard had to have been a child at some point, though I admit it is hard to  
imagine that!"

Gimli saw the elf stiffen at the mention of their fallen leader. He cautiously  
put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and was pleased when the lad did not pull  
away. "We shall all miss him, Laddie, but he would wish us to continue on," he  
said, giving the narrow shoulder a squeeze.

"But Master Gimli, I don't see how I can. You do not know what I have done!"  
The elf said, surprising Gimli with his desperate tone.

"Perhaps you would like to tell me about it?" Gimli softly encouraged.

Legolas searched the honest face of the dwarf and something in the dark, kind  
eyes made him confide his concerns. "I saw it first, before anyone else."

"Saw what first Lad?"

"The Balrog!" he said in horror, " I saw its shadow and even strung my bow. But  
when I truly realized what it was, I was petrified for a moment! I was so  
frightened that I dropped the arrow! It slipped right out of my hand, Master  
Gimli. Had I released that first shot, things might have turned out  
differently. If I hadn't been so craven, Mithrandir might still be alive!" The  
anguish was plain to see in the elf's bright eyes.

Gimli's heart broke at these haunted words, and then he was suddenly angry . What kind of world was it that required  
children to experience such carnage? The elfling had not only seen a close  
companion being slain right before his eyes, but had also somehow twisted the  
event in his mind until he felt he was to blame for this tragedy. This was an  
outrage of enormous proportions! They were indeed living in evil times. Gimli had to  
blink several times and swallow hard before he could get his emotions under  
control enough to speak.

"Listen to me carefully, child," he whispered, grasping a slim shoulder in each enourmous  
hand, and looking deeply into the troubled eyes, "there is no possible way the  
wizard's death could be construed as your fault. You have done absolutely  
nothing wrong. We were all terrified, Lad. It would have been unnatural not to  
be."

Legolas looked away. "I wish I could believe that," he said, his eyes bright  
with unshed tears.

"You must believe it!" The dwarf's voice became sharp as he gave the elf a  
little shake, "and you are one of the most courageous individuals I've ever met  
and if I ever hear you call yourself craven again you will not like the  
consequences! Do you understand me, elfling?"

"I…I...I believe so," Legolas said, though it was clear he was not entirely certain  
of the dwarf's meaning. "Anyway, your words have eased my heart a bit. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Thank you, friend Gimli."

"You are most welcome, Lad," The dwarf dared to run his hand once down the  
golden hair, and was gratified when the elfling leaned into his touch. Neither  
the elf nor the dwarf spoke for several minutes, each one lost in his own  
thoughts. Gimli was the first to break the silence. "I suppose Aragorn has  
spoken to you about the proposal he has for us?" he asked.

"He has."

"Do you understand what it would mean if you agree?"

"Yes. He wishes for you to act as my guardian. I would be agreeing to accept  
you as a replacement parent of sorts, until I return home."

"I know this is a difficult decision," Gimli said, "but I promise I would do my  
best for you, though I have little experience in such things. I must warn you,  
though, that dwarves take their vows very seriously. I never do anything with  
half a heart!"

"I do not doubt that," Legolas said, "it is thoughtful of you to agree to assist  
me in this way."

"So what say you, Laddie?" Gimli asked cheerfully.

Instead of answering directly, Legolas did something that the dwarf would  
recognize from that day on as the elven way of coming at a subject sideways. He  
changed the topic.

"My father always likes me to braid his hair," he said.

"Is that so?" Gimli was confused by this turn in the conversation.

"He can do it himself, of course," Legolas continued, "but he finds it pleasant  
when I do it for him. My naneth always did it before she died. Perhaps it  
reminds him of her."

"Perhaps so," Gimli said, still unsure where this was leading.

The elf looked at the dwarf from under his lashes. "I could re-braid your  
beard," he said shyly, picking up the frazzled hair from the dwarf's face, "you  
look a little... untidy."

"It's true that I haven't had much time for preening of late," Gimli said,  
finally understanding. "I would appreciate your ministrations, Laddie."

Later that evening, after Boromir had taken over the watch, the four hobbits  
stared in amazement as Legolas sat in front of the dwarf and began combing  
sections of the great russet beard. "What is he doing to you, Gimli?" Pippin asked  
curiously.

"We are having a new type of competition between the two of us!" Gimli jested, "  
It is to be a contest to see who is the fairest. He felt I could use a little assistance if I were to be in the running at all."

"Now Master Gimli," the elf laughed, "I'm sure when I'm finished with you, you  
will have no trouble coming in second." He lifted great hands full of the  
bristly beard. "I could get lost in here, Pip," he said smiling at the young  
hobbit, "If you don't see me for a while, send in a search party." Aragorn  
heard this last line, along with the laughter of the hobbits. He alone, though,  
understood the significance of what was taking place.

"I see it is settled then?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas and Gimli looked at the man, and then at each other, and nodded. A  
friendship that was to become famous throughout all of Arda had begun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story there are more like it at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/  
> New members are welcome!


End file.
